No Dissapointments
by CHAILYN
Summary: Tag to 10.04. Clark is there for Oliver when he needs him most. Clark/Oliver friendship fic.


**No Disappointments**

_Summary: Tag to 10.04. Clark is there for Oliver when he needs him most. Clark/Oliver friendship fic._

_Note: Short fic based on 10.04. SPOILERS FOR 10.04._

. . .

"Thanks for coming." Oliver clapped Clark on the back, breathing a sigh of relief now that his apartment was clear of everyone. "It meant a lot."

He'd thought this through more than he'd imagined he could before he committed to coming out to the press, but it didn't go entirely like he imagined. Oliver had expected to have someone championing Metropolis' heroes-someone other than Lois whose articles had been under a storm of fire, considering their past-but there hadn't been anyone.

"_What is it like?" The reporter asked, sticking the microphone in his face, "Being an associate of Mr. Queen's in light of his recent revelation?"_

_Oliver stood up to intervene, and was surprised to hear Clark speak in the clear, but firm tone of voice that he'd once joked to Chloe was the voice of leadership. She'd disagreed, that's just Clark once he's made his mind up._

"_I'm not an associate of Oliver's." _

_The reporter started to pull away with a look of disappointment, but Clark pulled her back._

"_I'm not finished. I have something to say, if you don't mind."_

_She nodded her head, "Please, go ahead."_

"_I've known Oliver Queen for four years, and we aren't associates, we're friends."_

"_Clark Kent!" A voice shouted._

"_He's from the Daily Planet." Another voice followed up._

"_Mr. Kent," The blonde reporter smiled, "I've read your work."_

_She turned to Oliver._

"_Has it helped you in keeping your secret so long by having a friend on the inside, Mr. Queen?"_

"_Oliver's never asked anyone to cover his tracks for him." Clark stepped in exchanging a look of solidarity with his friend. "You and the rest of the press have described Green Arrow as a lawless vigilante-but that's not true. You're so focused on pigeon holing him into being what you want him to be that you're not looking at the work he's done."_

"_Would you like to explain then, Mr. Kent, as a member of this press that you're so quick to attack, while being a member yourself-who _you_ think the Green Arrow is?"_

"_Of course." Clark gave her the winning smile that Oliver decided could win a man political office. "You're only reporting half the story anyways, while you might edit this out, there are a half-dozen others who will be willing, if not now, one day to tell the story of who Green Arrow, and Oliver Queen really is. He's not a Robin Hood-esque vigilante taking the law into his own hands to do as he wants. You have broadcast a summary of his sordid past, without bothering to look at his present. He's made the sort of sacrifices for our city that make someone a hero. While he could have reached into his pockets and drop money at causes left and right, he decided to do more than that and make a stand for what is right and just. If there is any future that we could want our children to be able to look towards, it should be one where men of virtue and honor are welcomed for the commitment they make to bring a better future to the forefront for the next generation. Green Arrow and the heroes by his side should be welcomed for letting justice prevail-instead of being hung like criminals."_

"_Yes…" She paused for a long sentence before continuing. "Is that all?"_

_She seemed daze as she waited for him to reply, and Oliver decided she wasn't the only one. It didn't matter if this never made the news. He had Clark on his side._

_Clark smiled again. "And that's on the record."_

_She laughed, but it was weaker than before._

"_Of course."_

_The reporter handed the microphone off to an assistant._

"_Thanks for your time Mr. Queen, Mr. Kent. It was…" she glanced between the two of them, "enlightening."_

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before. You're my friend, Oliver. I should have been here from the start. What you're doing is…" Clark smiled at him, "It's incredible."

Oliver laughed, "That was the last thing I expected to hear from you Clark. To be honest, I was expecting some sort of lecture."

"Sorry to disappoint." Clark shrugged, and Oliver felt a strange weight being lifted.

It was an incredible relief to know that he wasn't completely alone in all of this.

"You never disappoint Clark." Oliver took a sip from his water. "Surprise, but never disappoint."


End file.
